


I Had to See You

by pingo1387



Series: Frobin One-Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, during Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: On a mission to Baldimore, Robin sneaks away for a rendezvous.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Frobin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Had to See You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the tumblr prompt "I had to see you again" from awsome-space-dragon.

“But I have to say,” Robin continued, eyes travelling up Franky’s body all the way to his exposed robotic face, “I didn’t quite expect you to look like . . . this.” 

Franky dropped his tools onto the workbench. “I—uh, wasn’t expecting visitors.” 

Robin smiled. “That much is obvious.” Her eyes travelled to his crotch again. “Would you mind putting something on?” 

Franky looked down. “Oh. I guess.” 

He sprinted out of the room and returned wearing underwear and covering his head with a burnt tiger rug. 

“What brings you here, anyway?” he said, still in shock from her sudden appearance. 

She gave him another smile. “I can’t divulge that information, exactly. The people I’m staying with had an errand here, and I snuck away from the chief to detour here.” 

“How’d you know I was—” 

“Rumors down in th village. I put two and two together.” 

“Huh.” 

“Although, come to think of it . . .” Robin looked around the factory. “This might be the place we’re looking for. Would you happen to know . . . ?” 

She described what she was looking for. 

“Yeah . . . yeah, now that you mention it, I’ve seen something like that in the back room,” he said. “You wanna call your friends up here?” 

“With you here, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Robin said, shaking her head. “If he met you, we’d be here for hours.” 

Franky eyed her quizzically, but let it go with a shrug. “If you say so. Follow me.” 

After leading her to the back room, Robin made quick work copying the documents she needed, and stowed them in her jacket. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “Franky—” 

Franky bent down, seizing her in a hug. 

“I’ve been missing you already, flower,” he murmured. “You haven’t changed.” 

“Oh, it’s only been three months,” Robin protested, sprouting more arms to hug him in return. 

“That’s too long.” 

“We’ve got another twenty-one months to go.” 

“Stay here forever.” 

Robin gently pushed him away with a smile. “You know I can’t do that. I’ve already spent too long here.” 

Franky folded his arms. “Fine. But when we meet again, I’ll have my face all fixed up, and you can count on getting the most super kisses ever.” 

Robin giggled and turned to leave. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Love you!” Franky yelled as she left. Robin shut the door behind her, but two hands popped up on the inside and formed a heart with the fingers. 

Franky sighed, the gears in his face whirring as he removed the rug and his underwear. “Man. She’s really something.” 


End file.
